Crafting Tree
The Crafting Tree is an old, wise, and very sleepy talking tree that lives in the forests of Petpet Park. He is a master at crafting, and can make many useful items out of junk. His talkative companion Floyd the Flower can give you tips on a few things that you can make. Crafting Tree Crafts*: Autropolis Theme Autropolis Bookcase Autropolis Watch Autropolis Traveling Skirt Autropolis Top Hat Bandit/ Pirate Theme Fancy Corsair Cutlass Pirate Shovel( Quest) Secret Bandit Treasure Vault Candy Theme Candy Gram Hat Candychan Wings Cardcasters Theme Card Celebration Hat Cardcasters Crystal Wings Cardcasters Tournament Wand Cardcasting Robe Fiery Kreebul Cape Scapegoat Bonus Card Wiggly Kreebul Headband Cyodrake Theme Cyodrake Defender Armor Enchanted Breeze Fan (My First Crafts Collection) Magic Temple Key(My First Crafts Collection) Mystical Katana Silk Cyodrake Robe Clucken Feather Crafts/ Masquerade Crafts Black Feather Sunglasses(Clucken Crafter Collection) Black Princess Tutu Blue Feather Purse(Clucken Crafter Collection) Blue Princess Tutu Clucken Plushie Deluxe Masquerade Dress Deluxe Masquerade Tuxedo Egg Earmuffs Egg Magnet Elegant Feather Lamp Feathery Couch Feathery Fun Haircut ticket(Clucken Crafter Collection) Feathery Sea Crown Fashionable Feather Shoes(Clucken Crafter Collection) Feather Masquerade Mask(Clucken Crafter Collection) Feathered Ball Gown(Clucken Crafter Collection) Green Feather Chair(Clucken Crafter Collection) Knitted Clucken Beanie Light Up Egg Staff Magic Egg Collecting Gloves Magical Egg Wings Pink Feather Lamp(Clucken Crafter Collection) Pink Princess Tutu Yellow Feather Dress(Clucken Crafter Collection) Candy Theme Candygram Hat Candychan Wings Harvest Feast Theme Harvest Feast Chair Harvest Festival Hat Lucky Item Theme Lucky Charm Necklace Lucky Golden Shoes Lucky Golden Top Hat Lucky Jacket Lucky Golden Glasses Pukapooka Island Theme Aku Coral Wand Aku Figurine Aku Seashell Wings Enko Figurine Enko Island Shield Kumba Figure Kumba Island Helm Kumba Island Staff Staff of the Sea Stylish Enko Backpack Summer Fireworks Wooden Island Megaphone Snowflake/Ice/Blizzard Mountain Theme Ice Charm Coat Ice Charm Necklace Ice Charm Hat Ice Charm Shoes Ice Charm Wand Snow Blossom Tunic Snow Faerie Hood Snowbunny Plushie Snowflake Friendship Bracelet Snowflake Summit Ice Sculpture University School Apple Crafts Adventure Apple Key Chain Ornate Walking Stick(An Apple For Teacher Collection ) Art Apple Keychain Paint Splash Wings (An Apple For Teacher Collection ) Gadgetry Apple Keychain Gadgetry Trench Coat (An Apple For Teacher Collection ) Magic Apple Keychain Apple Red Magic Robe (An Apple For Teacher Collection ) Nature Apple Key Chain Orchard Hat (An Apple For Teacher Collection ) Other Amulet of Night Camp Friendship Bracelet Diamond Settler Trophy Earth Magic Fountain Expert Tin Foil Hat Floating Nova Decoration Fluffy Fireside Cocoa Robe Forest Flower String Fire Egg(Egg-cellent Collection) Fire Faerie Artefact piece Grand Noodle Coat Gem encrusted Shield Golden Apple Seed Bag Glowing Fish Balloon(My First Crafts Collection) Gothic Swamp Robe Lady Blurg Wand Light Faerie Lamp Lightning Albariss Shoes Music Box Key Music Gala Shirt Purple Heart Hairpin Rainbow Tutu Raindorf Bell Collar Staff of the Elements Staff of the Moon Staff of the Forest(My First Crafts Collection) Twinkling Stars Lollipop(Quest)(My First Crafts Collection) *Some info found on Jellyno's petpetpark guide Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Crafters